


Through The Looking Glass

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breaking the Fourth Wall, But we had fun!, Drinking, M/M, Meta, Photocomic, Silly, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: So... Once upon a time one author visited another and brought some toys along with her. Then they (the authors, not the toys) got drunk.





	1. Crossover Event!




	2. Cupcakes vs Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl has his first up close encounter with one of Dragon's toys and realizes how different this house really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to what Jazz told you in _Halloween Special_ I haven't really been slacking that much in editing these. So we'll be switching to a Monday-Friday schedule for these, instead of just Friday. ~~Dragonofdispair


	3. Jazz's Jam Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz gets his own chance to play with Dragon's toys. But who is playing with who?


	4. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By our powers combined!... we ended up with a few duplicate characters.


	5. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon finds an old jewelry chain. Jazz gets an idea.


	6. Who's the Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz gets a little carried away with that jewelry chain.


	7. Fishing With Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are really no explanations except "the alcohol made us do it".


	8. Charisma Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different... 
> 
> _One_ of us has actually read all of MTMTE; the other just went along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, funny story: So we were way too drunk to actually be thinking much about what we were doing. She said "Charisma bomb. It's _canon."_ and I said "Lolololol that's awesome!" And we started taking pics. Then when she got home, she sent me an image of the page this actually happens on, and I was like "You know, the words 'personality ticks' actually makes that entire thing make about 400% more sense. Which still isn't much, but _context."_
> 
> She lol'ed, and I shamelessly stole Rodimus' dialogue.


	9. Kreo Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes canon is overrated.


	10. Return of the Spider Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Dragon has a few spiders...


	11. Tentacle fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod gets into a... predicament that surprises no one, least of all Megatron.


	12. Minions of Evil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having minions is awesome... less awesome when they aren't YOUR minions.


	13. Dorkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time!


	14. Neko Atsume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron finally has a nervous breakdown... or convinces the authors to share their rum. One of those two.


	15. Constructicons! Build!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz found a thing! Constructicons build it.


	16. Toy Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz's toys aren't used to the idea that sometimes things happen just because they're toys. Yet.


	17. Checking Up On The Big Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this craziness seems right up big Jazz's alley. He should be right in the thick of it... So where is he?


	18. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end. The visit's over, but the craziness has just begun! (Especially if all you bug Riz to continue her Kreo stories now. XD)


End file.
